Blood stained liars
by K0N-sama
Summary: Gensokyo was thriving with happiness-the government protected it against criminals who liked to play a game called danmaku. 500 years later Yuka, sees something that makes her wonder who the real criminals are, who are the innocents and the ones who a telling a big fat lie... Government or so-called criminals? Rated T for language and violence.(OC as well guys...)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, me again.**

**Nothing much to say, except that I don't own Touhou and other characters are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why not!" asked a girl, about fifteen - her orange hair was tied up by white ribbon. She wore a thigh length navy blue skirt, with a mid-drift of the same colour - a white flannelette shirt underneath the mid-drift prevented the girl from freezing. White socks up to her knees and black leather boots - tied up with strong fabric.

"Because, I would get into serious trouble and you could get _killed._" replied a girl, dressed as a shrine maiden. Her brown hair - when it wasn't tied up with a thin red ribbon it reached all the way down to her back.

The red head stepped back - her green eyes drilling into the girls brown ones.

"Wanna fight" asked the orange haired girl.

"Bring it on" muttered the brunette, brining out two swords sheathed at her belt. While the red head brought out twin sets of revolvers.

"Fighting again? Yuka, Mary." they two turned their heads to a woman in her twenties - her hair was light blue and reached to her shoulder blades. Her dress was one of a peasants, light pink and sewn in many places, brown peasants shoes covered her feet.

And her eyes were of the most beautiful sky blue.

"Karin-san!" they both exclaimed and hid their weapons.

"How are you girls," she greeted the two nicely. "I just came to drop some things off, oh and I made some blankets for you two - since it's so cold without the sun."

"Yeah, I wonder what the sun looks like" muttered Mary, her orange hair swaying in the cold wind.

The shrine maiden looked over the land that she protected, it was barren - there was a lake, polluted with the remains of an old mansion. Apparently it was haunted. There were old remains of what the long-lived yokai called The Bright Times.

It was a time when that dark layer of dirt never existed over the country. It was a time when you could see the sun. A time when the culprit of spring disappearing, a red mist covering the land and blocking out the sun could get along with the people who solved such things.

That was Gensokyo back then.

Gensokyo now is covered with pollution, a massive castle - the place where unfair laws were made. The shrine maiden before Gensokyo fell was amazing - Reimu Hakurei, a vandal of a shrine maiden who cheated money out of the residents with her powers.

There were others as well, Marisa Kirisame - a thief who killed on sight, she lived in a forest with her partner in crime, Alice Margatroid.

The unfair judge - Shikieiki Yamaxandu, who judged people wrongly. Yuka despised these criminals. Soon the government caught them and executed them, the ones who survived and are roaming around this day doing who knows what - they cast a terrible curse on Gensokyo. That it would be dark forever, and polluted.

The criminals had powers called spell cards and played games called danmaku. Danmaku is illegal, magical weapons are only allowed to those working for the government. The remaining criminals were deadly and ferocious, they defended them-selves - but strangely didn't kill any soldiers.

Was it because they were sorry and wanted to repent - but still wanted revenge on their friends?

No one knows, but the Bright Times was when the sun was out and people could tell the difference between night and day. When people could travel freely their only fear the criminals, the government were our protectors.

"Yuka-chan! You want some tea?" asked Karin, she turned around to see her boiling some water.

"Oi!" yelled Yuka, "supplies are limited thanks to that robbery from those criminals!"

"Oh come on!" said Mary, "They were alive 500 years ago - it's obviously impersonators!"

Yuka rolled her eyes and joined her friends, as she sitting down she asked:

"Where are Naomi and Hibiki?"

"Who knows?" replied Mary.

"Maybe they're in a government meeting" suggested Yuka softly, her blue eyes gazing down towards the ground.

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

Karin walked towards her house in the woods, even wild yokai didn't with in five meters of her. Those who did _died._

Today that happened to a yokai, it was getting cocky and decided to attack the human looking woman.

It jumped towards her as a dark shadow, white long teeth sharpened. Karin caught it by it's head and began to crush it's skull.

_"I will...kill them...for what they did...for what they did to my sister, my friend...Reimu and everyone else..." _she growled, her blue eyes turned bight red as the skull pulverized.

Looking at what remained of the yokai, and threw it in the bush.

"Karin-san! You left this behind!" she heard a voice behind her, turning around and acting surprised - her eye colour turning back to normal.

"Oh thank-you, Yuka!" she said receiving a blanket she was showing the two girls how to make.

"That's ok!" she said smiling and flew off.

"Close one" muttered Karin under her breath.

Yuka flew away, back to her shrine - being careful not to get too close to the pollution. She was terrified, what did she just see Karin do?

Karin looked helpless against such a large creature and yet she crushed it's skull like an egg, could she be one of those terrible criminals?

Yuka decided she wouldn't tell the government yet, she had to find out more first.

And there was no way in hell she was doing it alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this is the second chapter of Blood Stained Liars.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou.**

**KageNoYoko: Yeah, I re-read it and almost passed out at how terrible it was...**

* * *

Everything about her was old.

Her wrinkled face, glasses cracked from age, her blue hair was getting paler by the day. The old woman wore a black dress, it was as if it was made from shadows.

This woman's name was Aoi, she had no last name.

After all the prime-minister of Gensokyo was forbidden to have a last name.

Aoi glared down at two fifteen year old girls with cold stone eyes. One wore an expensive sky blue silk dress, with white lace underneath - a thick, long piece of silk ribbon was tied around her waste and her shoes were a shiny, dark blue. Her white hair was shoulder length, with her fringe kept back neatly behind her ear and her eyes seemed to glow a red colour against her pale skin.

The girl - Naomi, looked to her left at her partner Hibiki.

Hibiki wore a mid thigh black skirt, her shoulder-less shirt was black as well. Two black ribbons tied up her strawberry-blonde hair, shiny black leather boots covered her shins - fingerless gloves covered her hand which tapped against her thigh in frustration.

After all this hall, the place where laws were made without consideration of others was really, boring.

Hibiki's green eyes meet Aoi stone cold ones, she was ignoring Naomi completely.

"Girls, as you may already know - the curse on this land is great" Aoi started.

"Yes it is ma'am" replied Hibiki, cringing at the elbow in the ribs got from an annoyed Naomi.

"Thank-you for the comment Hibiki, as I was saying the curse on this land is great and the people who cast this curse must be eliminated. Going with that there was a robbery by one or more of those wretched criminals, investigators have identified two of them. Fujiwara no Mokou and Kaguya Houraisan were the two who broke in and some valuable items"

"Pardon me ma'am, but what did they steal?" Asked Naomi.

"Spell-cards, if you really must know" replied Aoi, "I want you to hunt them down and bring them here."

"What a bout killing on sight? Remember that is one of the many rules for us," questioned Hibiki.

"They are immortal, therefore they cannot die. We might be able to interrogate them and get information out of them" Aoi pushed her glasses up her crooked nose.

"Is that all ma'am" Naomi asked politely.

"Yes, you are dismissed" Aoi, stood up and walked away. The tension in the room gone, both of the girls let out a huge sigh of relief.

"You are sooooooo lucky" Naomi glared at Hibiki, but there was no one to talk to as the latter was already out in the marble hallway, singing some strange song.

_The maiden and the teleporter._

_The witch and the doll-maker._

_The devil and the dog._

_The ghost and the gardener._

_The two who never die._

_The judge and the rower._

_The hero's drink under the cherry blossoms._

_And the culprits join them in glee._

_Some will be eliminated, some will hide._

_Being lifted from the darkness, given confidence._

_They will rise up high again,_

_and push away the darkness that covers the light._

"And I don't know the rest of the poem" shouted Hibiki.

"What was that?" asked Naomi, Hibiki turned around and smiled.

"It's a secret" she whispered.

In a shrine at the top of a million stairs, a young girl with neatly cut, white hair stood under a blooming cherry blossom. A puffy white thing, which was actually her ghost circled around her, as if it wanted to tell her something.

Twin swords across her back and a green dress with white cotton making up her puffy sleeves and underlining her dress to keep her warm. She wore a headband with a black ribbon off center in her hair. Black buckle-ups with white socks protected her feet.

The ghosts in the garden enjoyed the cherry blossoms, they were flowering so nicely. The pink flowers lightening the mood a bit.

Youmu Konpaku smiled at the ghosts having a good time, it wouldn't last for long. As she made her way towards the shrine she wondered what had happened to Lily White, the fairy always seemed to put her in a good mood. Youmu remembered Lily flying around at one of the many drinking yelling 'Spring is here! It's spring!".

Youmu no longer had a master to attend to, just the garden and looking after the ghosts. Her master had gone missing, she couldn't possibly be dead. Maybe she should look for her.

No it was too dangerous.

Then again, she was sure she had spotted Remillia on her last trip down there, 50 years ago.

Youmu sighed, maybe she should go out and look.

Yuka woke up from her nap, she was sure someone had just entered Gensokyo, she had felt it. The power was immense, where though? Where was it coming from?

The shrine maiden rushed outside, and figured out that the power was coming from above and straight _down_. Pin pointing it's location Yuka began to fly towards it, drawing out her katakana's. Then she saw it, a massive hole opened up in the pollution - it was five kilometers in diameter and in the centre she saw a white haired girl flying straight down. A large circle of bright light covered the land, and Yuka looked up to see a bright glowing thing. It burned her eyes, but she kept looking at it - white light, with a beautiful blue sky.

It only lasted for a second though, as the pollution covered it up - Yuka wanted to see more of the sky she had learnt about when she was training to be shrine maiden.

_"See this photo Yuka?" an old lady asked._

_"Yes, yes! What is it called?" asked an excited five year old._

_"It's called the sky and that orb is called the Sun...The pollution covers it up" replied the woman._

_"Really, thats sad. You know what grandma?! I'm gonna fly above the pollution and see the sun!" the young girl yelled._

_"Ahhhhh, that's a good goal..." the old woman trailed off._

Snapping out of her daydream Yuka shook her head - she would think about that later, her priority was the mysterious girl. Yuka increased her speed and aimed straight for that girl.

_She looks around my age, but still that power coming from her. She is definitely _not _fifteen, and that white puffy thing looks edible...OH SHIT. _Yuka's thoughts were cut off when she collided with the girl.

Both girls were cursing as they untangled themselves from each other, when the white haired girl pushed away, her face paled and she drew one of her swords - she had obviously recognised Yuka.

Ready to fight, Yuka signaled her to come.

"Yuka Kizami, yours?" asked Yuka as the girl came towards her at full force.

"Youmu Konpaku" the girl replied and they collided.

* * *

**Hey! How was it?**

**Terrible right?**

**Yuka's probably gonna start wondering about who is lying after her fight with Konpaku...and who do you think Karin is?**

**RR plz! XD**


End file.
